A Tale Of A Lifetime
by Kamiryn
Summary: Emi, a 20 year old witch, with a 2 and half year old daughter, the father, Draco Malfoy. She saw him differently, even though he was cold hearted towards her, but she think she may have changed him. This is a recount of her life. DracoxOC. First Fic...
1. The Granting Of Dreams

Chapter One

My name is Emi; I am a 20 year old witch with a two and half year old daughter. I go pregnant in my 7th and final year at Hogwarts, but the father was one of the most hated and envied students of the school, Draco Malfoy. To others, he seemed cold hearted and distant, but other time he opened up and I was able to find someone whom I wanted to live the rest of my life with. This is a tale of love and misfortune, my tale of how I met the one I love.

I was home schooled by my mother, she wanted me to be close to my family, so that meant I wasn't allowed to attend normal schools. But this changed in the summer I was to turn fifteen. A letter arrived, asked for our presence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

We arrived, and much to my surprise, I was offered a place in the school. My mind was blown at the wonderful opportunity I was granted, and of course I snatched it before my mother could suggest differently. Everything happened so fast, one minute I was studying under my mother loving wrath and then next I was asked to attend Hogwarts, one of the most well known school in the wizard world.

I honestly couldn't believe I was going to study under the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Share the same school as the famous Harry Potter. I was going to live in a castle!

I was still processing everything that was happening to my world, everything was changing so fast, my imagination was wondering to extremes. I sat in a daze until my mother snapped me out of it, saying I could attend the next school year…little did she know she sealed my fate and made my dream come true.

Mother had told me, a few days previous, that we were moving, it wasn't far, but we moved into this wonderful house. It was huge, it made me envy the fact I was leaving to go to school, but as I was directing the people that were helping us move, I couldn't help but notice, in my mirror, a blond boy looking in my window.

My last days at home were nearing, meaning I spent every waking moment with my little brother Orion. He didn't want me to leave, but he knew I wanted it so he made my last days at home memorable.

I saw the boy again, a few times, when I had my back turned, facing away from the window. I caught glimpses of him from my mirror, I must say, I was intrigued by this boy, he caught my interest.

Even though the boy had caught my eye a few times, I didn't dwell on him, I didn't see the point, seeing as though I would be off to Hogwarts soon, and it was so exciting.

During the last few days of summer break, my brother and I went to Diagon Alley. Neither one of my parents came, they trusted me enough. So I took Orion and we went shopping, I managed to buy robes, parchment, ink, quills, every school supply I thought I may need. And of course, I spoiled Orion, like I always did. He was blessed with toys and cloaks, and even a child wand; a wand which, if you hold at the right angle or twist your wrist right will make 'magic' to entertain children. Orion, by the time we made it home, had already discovered how to produce confetti from the tip of the wand.

I was standing on the platform of 9 ¾ and said my goodbyes, trying to hush Orion since he wouldn't stop crying and wailing over the fact I was leaving. I told him I would be back and would write to him all the time, but of course, he didn't care; he didn't want me to leave.

Walking onto the train scared me a first, so many eyes were looking at me; I decided it wasn't normal for people to start at Hogwarts half way through their schooling. I ignored the stares and whispers and continued until I found an empty compartment. I slid the door open and walked in, closing the door behind myself.

I sat in complete silence for almost fifteen minutes, before the compartment door slid open, revealing a boy around my age with dark skin and short hair. He looked at me, and slowly stepped inside with out breaking the gaze. Still looking at me, he introduced himself as Blaise Zabini. Being polite, I introduced myself and asked if he would like a seat, he sat down quite gracefully and then asked if I minded if a few of his friends could join. He explained that most compartments were full. So I said yes, a few minutes later, there were three more boys and one girl sitting along side me and Blaise in the compartment.

All eyes were on me so I held my head down, not registering with their steady gazes, when Blaise started introducing people, the first was a boy called Gregory Goyle, but I was asked to simply call him Goyle, like the next person, I was yet again asked if I could refer to him as Crabbe, but I found out his given name was Vincent.

Blaise locked eyes with the girl and introduced her as Pansy Parkinson. One left, he was said to be Draco Malfoy, I looked at each person, registering in my mind what they look like and I tried to attach names, it was then when I had a sense of déjà vu. It only happened when looking at Draco, and I wasn't sure why, I wouldn't find out for a while, that's for sure.

It was a long train ride, I endured questions such as 'who are you?' 'Why are you only going to Hogwarts now?' 'What house do you want to be in?' 'Are you a quidditch fan?' I answered them all honestly. My name is Emi Kaminchi, mum didn't want me going to school so I was home schooled instead, I don't know what house and I don't particularly enjoy quidditch. That response seemed rather odd to a few, if not all the other kids in the compartment.

Before the end of the journey to Hogwarts, they found out I was to be in my fifth year, like them. It seemed good to have made a few friends already.

We arrived, and by this time I had discovered a few things, Draco didn't like to talk, and when he did he seemed to boss people around. Pansy liked to swoon over Draco and try to tend to his every need. And Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be mindless human beings who did everything Draco commanded…Blaise seemed to be alright, so far.

Stepping of the train made me feel light headed, I was actually at Hogwarts, I had dreamt of this for so long, and finally it was happening, still in my daze I was dragged off to a carriage. I enjoyed the ride up to the castle and was intrigued by the creatures pulling the carriage, they looked like dead horses, and they seemed rather interesting. I zoned out of the chatter and before I knew it, I was standing before the castle doors.

Every year, a sorting of students was held, I wasn't sure what to do since I was in my fifth year of my education and the children being sorted were in their first, so I merely stood at the doors and waited for something, anything to happen. At the end of the sorting, that something happened.

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of his school and announced my name, gesturing for me to proceed forward as my name rung out amongst the students. For the millionth time this day, all eyes were one me as I descended down the row towards the front of the dining room, awaiting my fate.

The head master made a speech, saying who I was and why I had come to Hogwarts, my thoughts were confirmed – it wasn't usual for student to appear at Hogwarts half way through their education.

After his speech I was asked to sit down on the stool. A hat, the sorting hat, was placed upon my head. After a few minutes of silence, only interrupted by the occasional 'hmmmmm' or 'mmmmm' by the sorting hat, did it call out a house name.

I was destined to be in Slytherin. I stood up and walked to my house table and there was a lot of clapping and smiles. I felt happy, accepted. Nothing made me feel this way, well, except for Orion.

And alas, my destiny was confirmed as I sat down next to Pansy and started to feast on the goodies we were provided with.


	2. Getting Acquainted With The Slytherins

Chapter Two

The feast was over and the food disappeared, the headmaster bid us goodnight as we filed out of the hall. In the end, I wound up and so confused as to where I was going, students were running around everywhere. Some going up staircases, others turning left and right, then I noticed a girl with the Slytherin emblem running towards an opening and walking down a flight of stairs. I registered the thought hat I should follow, and that is what I did.

The girl led me to the dungeons; I was guessing this was where our common and dorm rooms were located. I was right; when I entered after the girl I saw a flock of Slytherins standing around chatting, most likely catching up with their friends. That's when I saw Pansy, my new friend, wave at me.

She was with the other boys I had met earlier, but there were also some more girls. I didn't pay attention as she introduced everyone to me. I simply nodded my head and yawned, asking where we were to sleep.

After my little sleepy display, Pansy led me up a flight of stairs and knocked on a wooden door, opening it slowly.

She led me into the room and I swear my bottom jaw had hit the ground; the room was so…amazing. I had never shared a room with other girls before, well with anyone for that fact. This was going to be one very long slumber party; I was so excited and giddy.

This time I actually listened to introductions, I was sharing a room with Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and of course Pansy. While unpacking and organising everything, we all talked. It was nice…just sitting around and talking to girls my age.

After about an hour we all said goodnight and fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up the morning and stretched and yawned, I noticed it was sunny outside, which was great seeing as though the weather here is ridiculous. I got out of bed and silently grabbed my school robes and headed towards the bathroom which I found out last night was located behind the other door joining onto our room; I felt rather stupid when asking what was behind it…

I washed my hair, my body and just relaxed under the water, it felt wonderful. I realized after about fifteen minutes that three other girls had to use this shower so I quickly stepped out. I dried and dressed myself and walked back into the dorm to notice Pansy was awake. My hair was still wet and dripping and she offered to help dry it, it was a nice gesture…

I sat before Pansy as she dried my hair, whispering as she towel dried my hair and started to brush it. Tracey was still asleep so we kept our voices down.

"Pansy, love, you don't need to brush it…it will be knotty again within fifteen minutes." I whispered the statement; she just gave me an amused look and continued brushing my long dark hair. By the time she had finished, Daphne was out of the shower and offered the bathroom to Pansy.

When Pansy went into the bathroom, Daphne sat down in front of me, looking at me…it was a constant stare that continued over my whole body.

"Ummm, what are you doing Daphne?" I shyly looked away; I wasn't use to this attention, from anyone. Sure Orion said I looked pretty but he was still young.

"I was just observing, last night, you looked different, your hair seemed shorter and well I didn't exactly notice anything amazing about your body…"

"Oh well, Pansy just spent ages brushing it, so it should seem longer, it actually reaches down so low I can sit on while it is straight, but since it is curly, it bounces back up…What did you mean about my body…?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Well, it's just, last night, I didn't take note of anything…your, ummm, chest is well ummm…don't mind me, I just observe people…" I couldn't believe what she had just said; I stood up and walked towards the mirror.

I looked over my own body in the full length mirror, I don't know what she was getting at, I was only a C cup, and actually, I guess they look bigger since I am a small person. Daphne walked over to me, I noticed she was about a head and a bit taller than me and she started stating things I hadn't even noticed about my own body.

"You see, Emi, you may have a smaller build, but you've got curves, I mean, look at your hips. You're very nicely shaped, I'm surprised some of the boys haven't pounced on you, you're so beautiful…I'm rather jealous." I stood there shocked, not once in my life, had I been complimented like that, by anyone.

Pansy came out and laughed at my expression, seems she heard the conversation and told me she agreed, I then also noticed I was rather short compared to Pansy, she was a little taller than Daphne, making me feel so much shorter.

"So, do you think we should make Trace up and head down to breakfast or do you want to wait for her and then leave?" Pansy asked, she looked over and saw Daphne about to pounce on Tracey. When she did I was advised to run.

Tracey got out of bed and ran at Daphne screaming at her, "What the fuck Daphne, I was SLEEPING." We couldn't stop laughing as we ran down the stairs trying to avoid the charging Tracey, it was quite amusing actually.

When down in the common room, we noticed the boys all raise their eyebrows as they looked at us panting and laughing our heads off.

"Girls, what the hell?" Blaise asked, looking rather confused.

We waited for about five minutes before decided to head back up to our room as we left in such a rush we forgot our bags. We carefully opened the door and stealthily got our bags hoping not to make a noise. The shower turned off and the expression of pure fear ran across our faces as we silently and quickly made a dash down the stairs again.

Deciding to play nice, we waited, with Blaise and the other boys for Tracey, and within 10 minutes of us grabbing our stuff, Tracey's head appeared. She glared at us and launched herself, yet again.

We all took cover behind the guys, Pansy grabbed Blaise and hid behind him, while Daphne cowered behind Crabbe, I ran behind Draco and attempted to peer over his shoulder, it failed, only to make Pansy laugh.

"Wow, I wasn't actually aware you were that short, you can't even look over his shoulder, while on tip toes!" she burst out laughing as did everyone else.

Once everyone had finished laughing at my height and Tracey had calmed down, we headed out of the Slytherin common room towards the great hall for breakfast.

We were all seated; I was between Pansy and Tracey while the boys were opposite us apart for Blaise, who sat next to Pansy. Daphne was next to Tracey.

Food appeared before us and I noticed a pot of tea, I gracefully poured myself a cup and asked if anyone else would like one, only to get disgusted faces.

"What is wrong with tea?"

"Ummm, it is disgusting…" Pansy was the one to answer my question.

"But, it's tea! Jasmine tea at that!" I stated.

Everyone's gaze was on me as I sipped the tea…I knew I had lost.

Along with my tea I had an apple and a slice of toast. I was finishing my toast as Dumbledore started to speak.

"Students, your timetables will be given to you via owl, like usual, and I hope you will find the decencies to help the first years if they are having issues finding their classroom, enjoy your day." As he finished addressing us with the news of our timetables, owls started pouring into the great hall through the windows. A small brown owl stopped and landed on my shoulder, I grabbed the letter in its mouth and thanked it kindly. The owl hooted and flew away.

I opened my timetable and read the layout, along with my timetable I was also granted with a list of what room and whom my professors will be. For my first day, I had a double of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Charms. All of which my new friends had, so I was glad I would have someone to talk to.

After comparing timetables with Pansy and the other girls, we all headed off to D.A.D.A. We were, unfortunately the last ones there, so we were pointed out amongst Professor Umbridge. She gave us a smile and asked us all to come back after dinner.

First day of class at my first actual school and I was given a detention, just my luck…


	3. The Psychopath And Family Life

Chapter Three

After dinner was finished, I found myself accompanied by my new friends, walking the long corridors back to our D.A.D.A classroom, as that was where our detention was to be held.

We walked up the stairs and knocked on the wooden door, we heard a faint 'come in' and we opened the door.

As I stepped in, I noticed that Professor Umbridge had decorated her office rather disgustingly. It was pink and there were cats everywhere. As I was noticing the horrible wall, Umbridge told us what we were to do. Simply write lines until the message sinks in…it didn't seem too hard.

I sat down in my designated seat, away from the others, I also noticed someone else, and I heard Draco say 'pffft Potter' so I was guessing this was a boy of whom he didn't like. I was about to start when I realized I had no ink, the Potter boy had realized also and had asked.

The response we were given was, "Mr Potter, this is a special type of quill, you don't need any ink, now everyone, start away." So we did.

After I wrote the first line; after all of us had wrote the first line, we felt a pain on the backs of our hands, then I saw it, on the back of my hand was carved 'I will not be late to class'.

I couldn't believe this was happening, I just stared at it wide eyed, everyone else had noticed but continued to write their lines, grimacing every time they felt the pain on the back of their hands.

Umbridge had taken note of me, and she calmly walked over and asked me what the problem was. I stood up and turned around so I was facing her, well I had to look up as well.

Attempting to stand tall I began what I had to say, "Professor, what is this, this is not punishment, it's psychopathic, do you actually enjoy this, watching us hurt ourselves!" I basically yelled in her face, everyone had turned around and decided to listen.

"No, Miss Kaminchi, I don't, but this is going to teach you a lesson."

"You're going to teach me a lesson by making me cut myself! This is so inhumane! You're actually going to encourage this form of 'punishment', you, Professor are very sick minded!" After I had finished yelling at her, I grabbed my bag and left, my friends, and Potter were all gawking at my sudden outburst.

I practically speed walked my way back to the Slytherin common room and I dumped myself down on one of the lounges, facing the fire. I couldn't stop staring at my hand; those words were still neatly engraved on my hand in my smooth script.

After about fifteen minutes, I walked up to my dorm and grabbed my sketch book and utensils and sat back down by the fire. I told my mother I would sketch out what my common room and anything else I fancy in the castle looked like, for a better angle, I moved and actually sat next to the fire, and on the parchment art page I began a simple, yet complex detailed sketch of my common room.

It was about an hour later when my friends walked in, Pansy and Tracey saw me and walked over, the others followed. They all sat down with me and just looked at what I was doing. Apparently I forgot to tell them I was an artist, I figured this out because the closet ones to me just looked at me wide eyed.

"Oh wow…I never expected you to be an artist." I wasn't looking at who talked, but I could instantly tell it was Blaise. I continued to sketch the common room, adding in every detail I could.

"Oh, this is just a hobby I do, I told my mum I would send her back sketches of what this place looked like." I stated while I added in the details of the lounge.

"Well you're blood good at it." I smiled, I knew I was good at art, but I was never actually complimented on it, besides my family. "Well, I think we should go to bed, well I know I am." Blaise yawned, and the other guys followed, not saying anything. Pansy, Tracey and Daphne found this funny, I asked why.

"Ok, this is how the system works with the boys…Draco is the so called 'ring leader' and bosses Crabbe and Goyle around. Blaise only started to hang with us at the end of last year…It is just odd for Draco, of all people, to listen to someone else." Pansy stated.

"Oh, Draco doesn't really seem to open up much does he…" I said, I had noticed this in the day I had spent with him. He seems kind of quiet, yet intimidating and everyone listened to him, either out of fear or because they simply wanted to please him.

Pansy confirmed what I said, saying I was absolutely right. Then came the questions about my family and life. The classic 'so tell me a little about yourself'

I finished my sketch and put everything down, the girls moving into a circle as I did this, then I began.

"Well my family…My father died when I was little, I don't even remember him, but I knew my mum and him weren't married. My mum married, so I live with them, Orion, he is my half brother." I pondered on a thought and then decided to tell them, I wasn't aware the boys had come back down, apparently they couldn't sleep, and so they sat on the lounge and listened as well. "I also have a …twin, but Kamiryn died when we were ten." They looked at me, Pansy felt somewhat sad, I could see it in her eyes, but I continued anyways. "Yeah, mum married this man when I was six, and then a few years later we found out mum was pregnant. It was amazing, I love babies. After Orion was born, and after…Kami, mum thought it would be best if we moved, so we did. And just before I came here, we moved again. I like the new place a lot better…I guess you could say it fits my personality more. I have this huge room, well actually I have two. My room on the second floor where I sleep and stuff, and the attic…it is kind of like my chilling out room, it is where I have all my art stuff and everything. And it over looks the forest." When I said this, I saw Draco's face, he was thinking, and he looked kind of clueless, it made me giggle. But then a sudden look of realization hit his face…needless to say, I was confused, but I looked away and looked at Pansy, I asked her the same…

Everyone sat up until two in the morning just talking about their lives. I didn't find out much about Draco but he just continued to stare at me.

By the end of the night I had found out various things about everyone, well apart from Draco, he just sat there, looking at me and thinking, I felt kind of crept out.

From Blaise, I learnt about his culture and some of his hobbies, I learnt that everyone single one of the boys loved quidditch, I was rather surprised to learn Draco was the seeker for Slytherin. I learnt Tracey was only a half-blood, but I didn't mind, the others seemed to get weird after that. I learnt the Crabbe's and Goyle's father was friends with Draco's. By the end I just knew little bits and pieces about everyone, except for Draco; I knew the least about him.

I woke up, and I was quite tired, I only had about 5 hours of sleep, but the morning commenced the same as it did yesterday, but we didn't dare wake Tracey the same way.

After the first week of attending Hogwarts I had learnt a few things. One, don't walk out in the middle of a detention; I had to explain myself to Dumbledore about that. Two, don't sit up until two in the morning with your friends, the professors easily figure it out and give you hell for it. Three, learn to do your homework on time…I received a detention from Snape, that was torture…And four, Listen to Hagrid during class, Pansy learnt that the hard way, she spent two days in the hospital wing.

I also learnt that my little brother missed me from day one, everyday, my owl would fly through the window and drop off a picture he had drawn for me. Everyone found it rather sweet, well the girls did, and the boys didn't say anything. So I drew him pictures back, by no doubt, when I went home, his room will be covered with my artwork.

But sadly, with each lesson, my mind was beginning to slip; the barrier I had created would be crumbling soon…which would be a bad thing, even worse, I wasn't even aware of it yet.

AN: Orion is pronounced O-ryan.

Kamiryn is pronounced Cameron; it is basically a girly way of spelling it.


	4. Insanity From A Ghost

Chapter Four

Over my first two weeks of Hogwarts I was placed under a lot of stress. My year, being the year we have to take our O.W.L's, was given a lot of homework. I didn't really get to see much of Pansy, Tracey and the rest of my friends. I was still pondering about whether I should class Draco as a friend or not, seeing as though he never talked to me, just stared.

It was the weekend, a fine Saturday afternoon, my favourite type of day, the sky was clear, I could hear birds chirping, one of those days I couldn't help but feel calm and at ease. I took advantage of the day, sprawling under a tree near the lake. The tree provided shade; the lake provided a slight spray of mist from the incoming breeze. With in a minute of closing my eyes, I was in a deep sleep.

I heard a voice, which I hadn't heard in so long. The voice I recognised only to well. The voice spoke in soft whispers welcoming me back, telling me how much I was missed. Even though I knew the voice, I didn't want to put a face to it. I soon realized I was dreaming, but the dream was so real.

I tried to wake myself from the dream but I realized I couldn't. Making me think this wasn't a dream at all, I started to panic. A soft voice was hushing me, telling me to watch, that I would enjoy what I saw.

The voice pleaded but I closed my minds eye, not wanting to see what the voice was so desperately trying to show me. I was fighting with the voice, when a light came into my view. I focused, and refocused, and I saw a face…this face didn't belong to the voice. This face belonged to Blaise, and when I saw his face I screamed.

"Well, I didn't think I looked that terrible, thought I was rather hot actually, this is so degrading!" He playfully stomped his foot and smirked at me.

I placed myself together, silently thanking Blaise for 'waking' me from my 'dream'. I couldn't believe this was happening, and at a time like this, but even though my head was full with stress and thoughts, I still managed to have a civilised conversation with Blaise.

"Why did you wake me up, Blaise? It was rather peaceful out here." I acted rational…acting as though nothing was wrong.

"The scene I saw wasn't peaceful at all, looked as though you were having a nightmare, you were repeating a name and your face was scrunched up…kind of like this." He starting pulling faces at me, only to make me giggle.

"What do you mean by 'wasn't peaceful'?" I asked him through giggles, I gestured for him to sit down.

"You fell over, well more like you did a dramatic drop and clenched your head. It was rather hilarious at first before I realized you had blacked out, and me being the nice charming fellow I am, I dunked you in the lake to wake you up. Looks as though it worked as well." He smirked and his gaze drifted down my body, it was only then, when he told me had I noticed I was sopping wet, and my shirt was see through. I quickly covered my upper half with my arm. I didn't see the point as he had already had a nice look.

"I…fell…I don't remember…" I said rather shakily through a blush. I ran through my thoughts, trying to remember. I saw flashes of blond and skin; I heard sounds, ones which I wasn't familiar with. Then I remembered the voice…

"Kam-kamiryn…Oh this…what!?" I screamed, I was terrified; I scrambled back, stood up and left.

I looked over my shoulder, Blaise had the weirdest facial expression I had ever seen, he looked some what confused but with a twist of something else.

I ran back to the common room, I never slowed down. I ran passed Pansy and Draco; they were doing their homework, but stopped when I didn't slow down and ran right up the stairs into my dorm.

I was pacing back and forth, trying to register what was happening, I was sure I had strong blocks in my mind, but they must be crumbling due to stress. The voice, it belonged to Kamiryn, meaning she was back…

Pansy came in, and tried to reason with me, trying to get me to confess what was wrong, after trying for a solid five minutes she left, left me to think about everything. But then there was a new voice in the room, her voice, Kamiryn's. I turned to the sound of the voice; it wasn't in my head anymore. To the right of my bed, sat the ghostly white form of my sister, but her body had matured, it wasn't a child's body anymore.

I stood there; I was so stunned, angry and shocked. Right before me was my sister. Her beautiful long dark hair, like mine was flowing; her eyes as piercing as always, such a deep blue, they were so pretty. Her body, like my own, had become more shaped and defined. All in all, she looked bloody good for someone who died a few years ago, still as beautiful, and as short…

She turned around, spun in a circle and stopped short in front of me, her eyes questioned mine.

"So, what do you think, Emi?" she twirled again, so I could get a better look. I was still stunned.

"How…how did you get out, I locked you out…"

"Well, actually, you locked me in, but I went mad, I wasn't able to speak to you…it was maddening. Emi, why did you lock me up, was it because you didn't love me anymore?" She used to joke like this when we were little, I thought back to all the times when I had locked her out of the house as a joke, she would pout and ask why I didn't love her anymore…

"I locked you out…Kami, it isn't normal for one to be the host of their dead sister, I do love you, but I couldn't stand it anymore. People were starting to get concerned, I would talk to you in public, say your name as if I was actually talking to you…"

"So, why didn't you just tell them I was here, jeez, Emi, honestly."

"I can't just do that Kami…I can't do this anymore, I never could. You having visions all the time, I would experience them as well, like you said 'it is maddening'"

Our conversation went on for ages, us fighting on how she could and couldn't stay, why I locked her out, why I should let her go…I just couldn't handle any of it…

It ended with my statement.

"Listen, I do love you Kami, you're my twin, and you always will be. But I need you to leave so I can continue with my life; I made a stupid mistake when I was younger by letting you in, but now I have to fix that mistake but expelling you. You're a ghost, you can do what ever you please, and you can go visit mum and Orion. Anything you like, but please, leave me alone, my life was once you, but it isn't anymore, yes, you are still a major part of my universe, the most beautiful star. But every star needs to burn out, Kamiryn. We can't live like this. I need to live my own life, with out you. Please just…go." I had broken down by this stage, in my life, this was the hardest thing I had to do, and I thought blocking her out would be enough, but obviously, she is a lot stronger than what I thought.

"You're turn to listen, Emi. You let me in, you took care of me, you let me share your body, but now you want me to leave, you know the only way how to get rid of me, and you're not doing it, so you're going to have to deal with me, I could walk away but I'm not going to, I'm staying. You're going to have to suffer the visions, like I did when I was alive. You can't get rid of me that easily, sister." I saw her huff; well it wasn't huff, since she couldn't use her lungs. She went to the corner and sat down, facing away from me.

Just as she finished, and I was in the middle of a breakdown, Daphne, Tracey and Pansy came up to go to bed, I didn't know me and Kamiryn had been fighting for so long. The girls looked at me, I was a pile of crying skin and bones, and I just sat there in the middle of the floor, looking at the corner, bawling my eyes out.

The girls tried to figure out what was wrong, they pleaded with me to tell them, all the time Kamiryn was parading around them, the girls thought I was looking at them, but I was staring at Kamiryn run around my friends.

I hardly said a word for the next two days, I couldn't concentrate. I had to ask the teachers to repeat themselves. I felt like I was going insane, all because of the constant presence of Kamiryn.

At one stage in my life, for almost a year, I welcomed her. But now I couldn't. My future was held in my education, my education which she was ruining.

Every time I turned, every time I tried to talk to my friends, Kamiryn would make a noise and make me look, she was too distracting for her own good.

My friends started to notice my quietness and shyness that had crept up over the last few days, then it dawned on me, why couldn't anyone else see Kamiryn. I didn't notice when I was younger, but now…it was like the question was firmly stamped on my forehead.

Why am I the only one to see and hear her…am I going insane, or was I always insane, did I just never realize it before?


End file.
